roamingrobotsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kronic
Kronic '''is a blue wedge-shaped robot that competes in the robot combat events today. Its weapon is a full-pressure flipper that has the power to throw opponnents sky-high or out of the arena from anywhere in the arena. It is basically an improved version of Kronic from Robot Wars TM that always had horrendous luck in the wars. Since Robot Wars, Kronic has been a robot to avoid and has won the 2005 Winter Tour and the 2006 International challenge throwing some well-known faces out of the ring like Behemoth and Terrorhurtz. Since 2006, Kronic had been taking a break from going to RR events and was in a bit of retirement from the robot combat scene since 2008. But in 2010, it came out of retirement as it was sold to Team MAD were in the same year it won the Team Bud Challenge. It recently entered the UK Championships in 2012 as the 5th seed, where it ultimately came 4th. 2004 UK Championships (Winter Tour) Kronic took part in the first Winter Tour and also the first UK Championship for the spec that it is in just now. It was beaten in its first qualifier match at Newport after it got flipped out the arena by Ripper but came back as it won its qualifier match at Kings-Lynn against Terrorhurtz by flipping it out of the arena which enabled it to qualify for the finals at Doncaster. In round 1 it fought Ripper again who kept flipping Kronic around the arena until Kronic ended up out of the arena and also lost its loser's melee battle to Ewe 2. 2005 UK Championships (Winter Tour) Kronic came back for the 2005 UK Championships as the 6th seed as Mute had been forced to withdraw. It won its first qualifier match at Portsmouth against 8645T as it flipped it out of the arena and won its next fight at Birmingham without any difficulty as Ripper's flipper wasn't working and it ended up out the arena. Both of these wins gave Kronic qualification into the finals at Folkestone where in round 1 it fought a nail-biting fight with Robot Wars World Champion Storm 2 as it got shoved around, but Kronic always fought back flipping it over and at one stage nearly out the arena but it won the judges decision after Storm 2 failed to work properly upside-down. Next in the quarter-finals it met Behemoth who it missed its attacks on and ended up flipping itself instead. Kronic then got manoevered into the corner upside-down and had problems with its own flipper meaning it couldn't self-right and was beaten. But it managed to beat the dutch Tough As Nails in the loser's melee after it died due to a loose battery connection. It took advantage of 8645T in its semi-final battle as it had problems with its own flipper and was flipped into the pit. In the grand-final, it met reigning champion Terrorhurtz who gave Kronic a few axe blows and Kronic always fought back flipping Terrorhurtz. Eventually, Terrorhurtz got its own axe caught through the wall and was stuck there meaning Kronic had claimed the 2005 UK Championship title. 2006 UK Championships Kronic also signed up for the 2006 UK Championships as the top seed and reigning champion at Wicksteed theme park in Kettering. It shared its pod with Iron-Awe 3, dutch robot Spike and newcomer Turbulence. It won its first fight against Iron-Awe 3 where both robots threw each other around the arena until Kronic threw Iron-Awe 3 into the pit. Next it took on Spike who never got its axe to any good use on Kronic and also ended up out of the arena. Next it took on newcomer Turbulence who had won both its fights. Kronic never got the oppertunity to use its flipper on it as Turbulence quickly got under it and immediatly threw it out of the arena meaning that Kronic had lost its title early and was out. After losing the UK Championships, Kronic was also offered a chance to represent Britain in the International Challenge along with other robots from Holland, Belgium and even America. It met Hard from Belgium in the first round where it threw it around the arena where eventually its own flipper broke off and was elliminated. Next it fought American Sewer Snake who was thrown repeatedly around the arena before eventually being thrown out of it. In the final, it met Tilly 1O1 from the UK and Kronic used its only flip of the fight to throw it out of the arena which allowed it to win the competition. 2006 Winter Tour Kronic also came back for the 2006 Winter Tour where it won both its fights at Portsmouth and Birmingham which allowed it to go through to the finals at Folkestone. Here it got beaten by Ripper after it got flipped over near the arena wall and in an attempt to self-right, flipped itself out. This was also the last Roaming Robots event for Kronic. 2010 UK Championships After a long time of being in retirement, Kronic participated in the Team Bud Challenge during the UK Championships. It challenged the holder, Weird mAlice at Portsmouth on the 3rd of October. It got the first flip on Weird mAlice throwing it in the air, but it landed back on its wheels. However, the battle had to be restarted after John Findlay had forgotten to activate Major Damage and leaft the transmitter in the arena. In the rematch, Kronic got a lot more flips in on Weird mAlice in trying to flip it out before it eventually did taking the trophy off Weird mAlice. Next at Robots Live!'s event in Kidderminster on the 16th & 17th October, Kronic fought St Hammer , where St Hammer bashed at Kronic, but it wasn't long before it ended up out the arena. In the final of the Team Bud Challenge, it took on 8465T in Maidstone on the 7th of November. Beast got flipped by Kronic but it didn't go over and retaliated with a big flip on Beast who self-righted but Kronic flipped Beast around the arena continously until eventually, Beasts side panel came off before flipping it out the arena claiming the Team Bud Challenge Trophy for 2010. Kronic also took part in the Annihilator contest against Stinger,Scorpion,Toon Raider & Meggamouse also at Maidstone. It was flipped by Toon Raider, but it self-righted and carried on. It threw Meggamouse accross the arena floor before attacking Toon Raider in the corner. After Meggamouse drove into the pit and Stinger got stuck on the arena wall, Kronic was looking as if it was having problems with its manoeverability and got flipped by Toon Raider, but Kronic showed it still had enough energy left and self-righted before flipping Toon Raider out the arena and toyed with Scorpion until it landed in the pit. Here Kronic had won the Annihilator contest as well as the Team Bud Challenge. Win/Loss Record Wins: 18 Losses: 7 Honours *Roaming Robots - 2nd at Denbigh 2005 *Roaming Robots 2005 UK Winter Tour Champions *International Challenge 2006 Winners *Robots Live! - 4th at Leicester 2008 *Robots Live! - 3rd at Burgess-Hill 2008 *Team Bud Challenge Champion 2010 *Fighting Robots Annihilator 2010 Champion *Fighting Robots Annihilator 2011 Champion *4th in UK Championships 2012 Category:Robot Wars Competitors Category:UK Champions Category:Winter Tour Competitors Category:UK Championship Competitors Category:Robots with flipping arms Category:Competitors Category:Heavyweights Category:Runners-up Category:Annihilator competitor Category:Annihilator Champion Category:Tag-Team competitors Category:Tag-Team champions Category:Semi-Finalist Category:Quarter-Finalist Category:Grand Finalist Category:Allstar Category:Battlebots Competitors Category:Winter Tour Champions Category:3rd Place Winner